Drunk, Captain?
by Lady Kementari
Summary: Yamato have to take care of a drunk Kakashi. Smut, not work safe.


_Typical. Just fucking typical._

Yamato scowled at the ground as he dragged his inebriated captain home. Kakashi wasn't helping him at all, putting most weight on Yamato , feet dragging and tripping over themselves, a far cry from his usual careless grace.

Yamato grit his teeth and hoisted Kakashi a little higher on his shoulder. Kakashi response was to giggle a little, head lolling on the other's shoulder. One of his hands slid across Yamato's chest, fingers catching on the fabric. Yamato bit harder.

The job of "bringing captain back to his place so he doesn't die or pass out on the way back" had naturally fallen to him. Hayate had drifted off earlier to talk to another ANBU, some pretty purple-haired girl, and Genma and Raidou had made it increasingly obvious that they were going to need some time alone, and soon (Yamato thought it was a bit much when Genma started trying to grope Raidou through his pants. He could take a hint; he wasn't Gai, after all). Yamato wished ihe/i had a good excuse tonight.

Instead he was stuck carting this bastard home. Yamato sighed; life was unbelievably cruel at times. Kakashi was muttering something, he could ifeel/i the warm breath against his neck, and the damp feeling of Kakashi mask pressed against his skin, but Yamato decided to ignore it, after all it was probably just some drunken bullshit.

Navigating up the stairs took some skill, but somehow, Yamato managed to drag Kakashi up them.

"Keys." Yamato said. There was a pause where Kakashi gave him a confused look, and then the realization dawned on him. Fumbling, he managed to extract the troublesome things from his pocket. However, the challenge of getting the key in the keyhole appeared too great, so Yamato took them with a sigh, and unlocked the door.

When as he opened the door, was when Kakashi decided to lose all motor control, and even his ANBU honed skills could not keep him from falling, ending up with a large lapful of drunken (warm) Kakashi.

Yamato lay still for a moment waiting for Kakashi to get off him, stagger off and go to bed so ihe/i could leave and go home. Kakashi didn't move, just curled up into him more, head pressing against Yamato's chest. Yamato jerked, almost flinching when he felt sharp hipbones dig into his.

He remained like this for almost a minute when Kakashi suddenly sat up, straddling Yamato.

"You just don't take a hint, do you?" He asked, exasperated, all traces of a slur gone from his speech. Tugging his mask down, he leaned forward, and proceeded to kiss most of the air out of Yamato.

Yamato's first, stray thought when he saw that face, was that Kakashi had to wear that mask so that the rest of the village wouldn't try and jump him. Yamato moaned as warm lips, a wet tongue and just a hint of teeth attacked his mouth. Kakashi drew back, teeth pulling at Yamato's lower lip, while his left hand slid under the other man's shirt, pushing it up.

"W-wait!" Yamato gasped, pulling back a little, "How do you know I want this? And why the hell did you pretend to be drunk?" Yamato was still indignant that he had to drag Kakashi's (supposedly) drunk ass back when the other man was perfectly capable of doing the feat on his own.

Kakashi rolled his eyes and reached down, cupping Yamato's half-hard cock. He could feel the heat even through the layer of thick cloth.

"Tell me you're not interested." Kakashi drawled, a smirk crossing his face. Yamato cursed, breath hitching. Damn fucker was right. As usual.

"And as for the pretending part…" Kakashi leaned down nipping sharply at an earlobe, before murmuring, "How else would I get to grope you the entire way back iand/i get you into my apartment?"

Yamato let out a sharp gasp. "Seems like you've got this all planned out."

Kakashi nodded happily; he probably would have said something as well, but at the moment his mouth was busy doing rather inspired things to Yamato's nipple. A moan involuntarily was pulled from his mouth and he reached down, clasping the back of Kakashi's head.

Kakashi laughed, breath puffing across Yamato's salvia-wet chest. "Eager, now, mmm?" Slowly, teasingly, he ran his tongue down the other man's chest, then belly.

"S-shut up." Yamato gasped, his skin seemed too hot and oversensitive. Whenever Kakashi touched him, it felt like flames were licking at his skin. With an embarrassingly loud moan, he shut his eyes, letting the feeling of Kakashi's tongue tracing patterns on his skin take over.

A little while later, he opened his eyes when he felt a tug at the waistband of his pants. He opened his eyes, and swallowed hard, mouth going dry at the sight.

There was very little hotter than Hatake Kakashi trying to unbutton your pants with his teeth, Yamato had to admit. After a few attempts the button popped loose and with a rakish grin, Kakashi grabbed the metal tag the zipper with his teeth and pulled it down, one agonizing tooth at a time; Yamato was panting by the time he was done.

Kakashi looked up with half-lidded eyes, maintaining eye contact even as he parted his lips, and sucked hard at the head of Yamato's cock.

If the tongue on his nipple had been bliss, then the tongue on his cock was fucking nirvana. Yamato moaned, and would have thrust into Kakashi's mouth, had the other not been holding his hips down. Kakashi slid more of Yamato's cock into his mouth, tongue flicking at the underside of the shaft.

"Fucking hell…" Yamato gasped out, "Where the hell did you learn how to _do_ that?"

Kakashi pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, responding, "If you like that, then you'll love this." Without further warning, he took in the rest of Yamato's cock until his nose was brushed against short coarse hairs.

Something very close to a yell was torn from Yamato's lips and it took most of his self-control not to come right then when he felt the tight muscles of Kakashi throat spasming around him. Biting a lip, he arched back wanting the sensations to last a little longer.

That plan was suddenly crushed when Kakashi swallowed hard. And hummed.

"Kakashi…I-" was all the warning Kakashi got before Yamato was coming hard into his mouth. Swallowing, Kakashi managed to get most of it, and pulled back, rubbing the sides of his mouth on the inside of Yamato's thigh to clean off the drops of semen that had dribbled out of his mouth.

"I'm not a dishrag you know." Yamato said half-heartedly, too sated to really care. Kakashi laughed and got up, draping his clothed body over Yamato's partially nude one.

"Maa. Think of it as part of the deal when I suck your cock." Kakashi said, head nestled in the crook of Yamato's neck.

Yamato stayed in that position for a moment before sitting up, and gently pushing Kakashi off of him.

"Hey!" Kakashi protested indignantly, "I was comfortable."

"But I would assume that we would be more comfortable in a bed. I could also finish paying you off for that blowjob there." Yamato replied, a slight smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Kakashi was up and dragging Yamato to the bedroom before the other man even knew what hit him.


End file.
